Super Random Shots
by TekeoMiona
Summary: Random One Shots and such things that pop up into my head. No, not random thoughts like Sir Buffoon, just random ideas. :P These aren't as weird lol. Well...except the third one...that's kinda odd...whatever, just read an review please. 4th one's a request of a reviewer. See? You get treats when you reviewXD
1. Bad Day and Random Ring

**Hey ya'll. 1st drabble is kinda a crossover between tremors and stargate. if u ain't never seen don't worry. u can share Tyler an Harlow's confusion. hope ya enjoy. kinda crappily written.**

**btw, DON'T OWN!**

* * *

><p>#1<p>

It was almost sunset when Harlow and Tyler finally started home after a long, hot day repairing a long section of fence the local graboid had destroyed. They had had to use horses because Burt wanted to test some new seismo equipment and he didn't want anyone driving around in vehicles for some strange reason. He had gone into some long explanation that no one understood so they just put it under the 'Never Gonna Know' category and went on with their lives. To make matters worse, the high that day ended up being 102°F, and when they were three quarters of the way done with the fence, El Blanco had to come by and knock over half of it, forcing them to go back and straighten everything out. By the end of the day Tyler was wishing for a tub of ice water and Burt's' big gun and Harlow was starting to agree with him.

They were passing by one of Rosalita's watering tanks when they suddenly heard some sort of low staticy rumble. About 300 yards away a large, giant ring appeared in a large flash of light. After several moments the ring activated with some strange water-like substance appearing with a roar. Another moment and then several strange men with large staffs and gold tattoos on their foreheads stepped out. They looked around for a moment then started yelling at each other in a strange language before angrily re-entering the ring. Shortly after the ring disappeared in the same strange flash of light, leaving Tyler and Harlow to stare after it in confused silence. They watched the spot for several minutes, vaguely wondering if they had hallucinated the whole thing.

Tyler finally broke the silence, "Well, that was weirder than normal."

"Yep," Harlow agreed as they started the horses forward again. "What a way to end the day."


	2. Invisible Burt

**Poor Tyler. So confused. *shakes head sadly***

* * *

><p>Invisible Burt<p>

Tyler followed a short distance behind the seasoned survivalist, nibbling on an MRE. It didn't exactly taste very good but he was hungry and they were a couple valleys away from any real food so he decided he would chance it. He still wasn't sure why they were out here anyway. Not that he really cared. He didn't have any tours today and everyone's cars where running perfectly fine so there wasn't much he needed to do.

Burt was about a yard ahead of him not really paying any attention to the ground. In fact he didn't really seem to be paying any attention to anything. He was just strolling along as if taking a walk through a park and Tyler was beginning to wonder if that was the only reason they were out here. To take a walk. Sighing, he took a bigger bite of MRE and chewed it slowly. He didn't know how Burt could stand to eat this stuff all the time. It was disgusting and getting hard to eat no matter how hungry he was. He decided to take his mind off of it and concentrated on Burt's feet, counting his steps. It worked. For about a minute.

He had just taken another bite and had reached 34 steps when the feet disappeared. Tyler froze and looked up, around him, behind him, and finally back in front of him. No Burt. He had just disappeared into thin air. He stood there for a moment, staring at the space Burt _should _have been but wasn't. This wasn't something you saw everyday. Then again, nothing around here was something you saw everyday, but still! This was just beyond weird. _'Well…at least it can't get any weirder.'_

"Tyler! Are you planning on standing there all day?" _'Oh look it just did.'_ There was Burt, standing several yards ahead of where he had disappeared.

"Tyler?" Burt was beginning get that annoyed confused look only he seemed to be able to achieve.

"Uh…did you just notice….um…something?"

"What?"

"Did you notice anything weird just now?"

Burt stared at him for a moment. "No."

"Oh. Okay." Tyler was beginning to wonder if he had just imagined the whole thing. He looked down at the MRE in his hand, wondering.

"Tyler?" Burt had walked back to him and was looking at him a little worriedly. "You ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He grinned, getting another odd look in return. Burt stared at him a moment before continuing on. Tyler glanced back down at his MRE. He wasn't sure if it they were really capable of creating hallucinations but Rosalita was always saying it was some kind of super food so maybe it could. He didn't have anything else to blame anyway. He looked at it a moment longer before tossing off to the side and hurrying to catch up with Burt. _'Either way I'm never eating one of those things again.'_


	3. A Moment of Oddness

**Hallo leute! Wie geht es Ihnen? hehe XD ok, i'll stop speaking strange languages now. Anywho, here's another random one shot. And please...Don't, ask, where this came from. I really, honestly, Truly, don't know.**

***DISCLAIMER* NOT MINE. I PROMISE.**

* * *

><p><strong>A moment of oddness<strong>

It started out as just an ordinary day. Well, as ordinary as it could be in Perfection Valley Nevada. Which was actually fairly unordinary. But that is beside the point. Because today we are looking at one of the strangest moments that has ever befallen our one and only, Burt Gummer.

As was said earlier, the day started out fairly normal. Burt woke up as he usually did, around 500 hours, ate his breakfast, and started out on his morning patrol before heading into town. Jodi was in her store, attending to the first of the tourists for that day while Larry puttered around and assisted wherever he could; Nancy was tending her garden while humming a little tune; and Tyler was nowhere to be found. But seeing as Tyler had several tours that day, Burt just figured he was tending to his jeep and didn't spare it another thought.

He did however, wonder about it later. The first tour was ready to go but Tyler had yet to show up. So, as Burt was often forced to do, the slightly annoyed survivalist headed over to the garage to look for the missing tour guide.

Burt checked the front door first and found it locked. Which was rather strange, seeing as Tyler rarely, if ever, locked his doors. Unless there was a rather large group coming to town.

Deciding to see if Tyler was around back before using his own key to get in, Burt headed towards the rear of the old Quonset hut. That is when what was possibly the most strangest moment in Burt's life happened.

He had barely turned the corner, when he heard a strange, almost childish, squeak right above his head. Burt had barely enough time to look up before a sopping wet tour guide fell, quite literally, right into his arms.

Burt just stared down at the man, not quite sure what to say. Tyler looked up, recovering from his surprise of being caught, let out a rather high, "Ew!" as he realized who was holding him, and promptly scrambled out of the survivalists arms and ran inside his home.

The rest of the day went on as normal. Tyler took his tours out; Jodi sold souvenirs and food; and Burt did whatever Burt felt he had to do. No words where ever spoken of the incident, in fact Tyler himself seemed to act as if nothing had ever taken place. And to this day, Burt still has no idea why, or how, any of it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah...welp, the mind is strange, is it not? <strong>

**This has become my favourite, namely for a comment I received on dA from a follower. He was wondering why and how Tyler had been dropping from the sky sopping yet, and rationalized that it was because he had been temporarily abducted by a pop-tart cat that pooped rainbows. Do with that what you will.**

**I'll probably have another one-shot posted up soon at request of Rejected. Whether I'll post it on it's own or in here I haven't decided yet. Either way, it shall be up, hopefully sometime this weekend. In the mean time, REVIEW!**


	4. Spot

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey peoples! Decided ta put this in with the other Random shots 'cause it really has no other purpose than to make people happy ^_^ lol, actually, I just don't feel like makin' it a story of its own 'cause it's only one chapter. Anywho, at request of RejectedShyRebel18, a little Tremors story where a female graboid shows up in Perfection. And yes, before you ask, Larry and Tyler are a couple in this. Got a problem with it, go complain to a snail. So, read and enjoy!XD (and yes, i am Kiyo)**

***DISCLAIMER* NOT MINE, JUST OWN MASELF:P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOT<strong>_

_"OMCHEESE, LOOK! IT'S SPOT!"_

Tyler jumped, "What the-"

"Who said that?" Burt demanded, glaring at the vast emptiness of desert around him.

_"Noooooobody."_

"If you're nobody then how are you talking?" Tyler asked.

_"Easily."_

"…..Well?"

_ "Well what?"_

"Well, how are you talking?"

_"'Cause I'm not nobody. Nobody is talking and since I'm_ not_ nobody I can talk!"_

Tyler lapsed into silence and tried to process that.

Burt frowned as he suddenly realized his life was being quietly narrated; his mind being slowly penetrated and his deepest feelings and secrets becoming-

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

_"…"_

Tyler looked up from his though process, not having much luck anyway. "Aw, Burt, what'd ya do that for?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Burt asked.

Tyler cocked his head and listened. After a moment he too could hear his life being quietly narrated; his mind being slowly penetrated and his deepest feelings and secrets becoming-

"Whoa, that's cool!"

_"GAH! Do you _have _to keep interrupting the description? It's disrupting the story!"_

"What story?" Burt snapped in annoyance.

_"This story. And don't think you can get out of it 'cause it's a request of someone else and they're the only one who can pull you out if they so wish. And they don't. So don't ask."_

"Ok," Tyler blinked. "So, uh, Voice….person-"

_"You can call me Kiyo."_

"Ok, Kiyo. What exactly are we doing in this…'story'?"

_"Whatever I tell you to."_

Burt snorted, "Yeah, right. You're just a loud voice; you don't know anything and you can't do anything."

_"Well, fine, I'll go narrate elsewhere. Besides, I'm sure Nancy would _love _to know who _really_ tore up her garden last week."_

Burt froze and Tyler's eyes went as large as saucers.

"_You're _the one who tore up her garden? I thought it was the HaggleBeast!"

"How'd you know that?" Burt demanded.

_"Easy. I made it up."_

Silence.

_"See? I can do _anything_ I want. I can even make Larry cease to have ever existed."_

"Huh?" Tyler felt a moment of brief panic.

_"Oh, don't worry, I won't. But even if I did it wouldn't make any difference to you."_

"Wha-"

_"OK! We got off topic here so let's get back on track. I'mna go to the background; you two have fun with Spot. Tschus!"_

"Wait, who's Spot?" Burt asked.

His answer was the familiar buzzing of his wrist seismo followed by a more _un_familiar bellow.

"That doesn't really sound like El Blanco," Tyler said puzzled.

He was right. Almost immediately after his observation the ground erupted about 30 feet from them. A large, white, graboid stood there, if you could call it standing, and bellowed loudly. It looked quite a lot like the current resident worm, except for the darker array of circles covering its body.

"What the heck!" Burt grabbed for his gun but before he could even reach it, the worm was gone.

They stood there in silence for awhile, mulling over the recent events, until Tyler finally broke the quiet.

"Think that was Spot?"

* * *

><p>Jodi was hanging up the new shipment of Shrieker, Assblaster, and Graboid piñatas when Larry walked in.<p>

"Hey, Jodster."

"Hey," Jodi spared a quick glance at him. "Where're Burt and Tyler?

Larry frowned. "I don't know, I was just wonderin' that myself."

"You mean you're wonderin' where _Tyler_ is," Jodi teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Larry grumbled, his ears turning a light shade of red.

Jodi giggled. She finished hanging the final piñata and climbed down the ladder. No sooner than her feet touched the floor the missing men pulled up in Burt's jeep.

"Hey-"

"You're not unexisting!" Tyler cried out, interrupting the store keeper and tackling Larry in a tight hug.

"She said she wasn't going to do that," Burt said with a roll of his eyes. The kid was waaaaaay to protective of his boyfriend.

"I was just making sure," Tyler replied shortly. "She's unpredictable, that…..uh, womanly-voice."

"What on _earth _are you two talking about?" Jodi demanded.

"Some voice started talking to us in the desert," Burt replied. "Said we were in a 'story' and had to do whatever she told us to."

"….."

Larry pulled his head away from Tyler's chest and placed a hand on his head. "Are you sure you guys aren't suffering from a heatstroke?"

"_Yes_, we're sure," Tyler said, pushing his hand away. "It's not even 80 degrees outside."

"Ok then," Jodi shook her head and went back to putting the ladder away.

Tyler pouted. "She doesn't believe us."

"Tyler, _I_ don't believe us," Burt said.

"But what about Spot?" Tyler protested. "We saw that."

"Who's Spot?" Larry asked, still stuck in Tyler's arms.

Again, the answer was the buzzing of their wrist seismos. Moments later El Blanco surfaced, followed by the other, spotted, graboid.

Jodi and Larry gaped at them.

"Is that another albino graboid?" Nancy's voice came from behind them as she appeared from Jodi's living quarters with a basket of laundry, her face covered in shock.

"Yep," Burt glared at the worm in annoyance. "That's Spot."

"You named it?" Jodi asked.

"Naw, Kiyo did," Tyler replied.

"Who's Kiyo?"

"The big voice."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nancy held up one of her hands. "Before this becomes any more confusing, maybe you guys could start at the beginning?"

Burt sighed. "Tyler and I were out in the desert patrolling and while we were taking a break a loud voice coming from the heavens started sayin' somthin' about Spot. And she said that we were part of a story for someone and we couldn't do anything about it. And then she left us and Spot there popped out of the ground and then left."

There was a moment's silence.

"She also said she could talk because she was nobody," Tyler added as if talking about the weather. Burt rolled his eyes again.

"How come they're not movin'?" Larry asked.

Everyone looked and noticed that indeed neither of the graboids had moved from their position.

"That's odd," Burt frowned. Another annoying twist to these damn creatures.

For several minutes they just stood there, watching the strange worms. El Blanco was lifting himself off the ground and waving his tentacles around.

"Kinda looks like he's given a tour," Tyler commented, finally letting go of his captive and moving towards the window.

"Like we're gonna let that thing stay here," Burt scoffed.

"Aw, I think she looks kinda cute," Nancy said.

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Who says it's a she?"

"Well, we always refer to El Blanco as a he so why can't Spot be a she? We need more women in this valley anyway," Jodi added.

"I'd prefer one that _doesn't_ want to eat us," Burt said irritably.

Larry shrugged. "Maybe she'll be useful like El Blanco."

Burt frowned, unconvinced.

"Aw, come on Burt," Tyler pleaded. "Have some doubt in your doubt for a change an give her a chance. If somethin' happens to convince us otherwise by the end of the week, then you can kill it."

Burt was silent for a moment. He really wanted to say _'No, not a chance in hell.'_ But with four people giving him begging looks (one with incredibly accurate puppy eyes), he was having a hard time getting the words out. He sighed.

"Fine!" Burt threw his hands up in defeat. "But one. Week._ Only._ No more, not even an hour or a minute. Got it?"

Larry and Tyler saluted smartly and nodded and the girls grinned happily. Burt rolled his eyes. Honestly, the people he lived with. He glanced out at the two graboids who had yet to move on and yet also seemed to have no interest in the group of humans (although Burt was positive they had sensed them, how could they not with the noise they'd been making?). He had to admit, it _would_ be kinda nice having another graboid. They had no idea how long El Blanco would last, and if he either kicked the bucket or was killed by more yahoos like the ones from Vegas, they could still resist the little Turds' ranching developments. Not that he'd admit any of that to the others, he couldn't have them thinking he was going soft. But still, he couldn't help but hope 'Spot' would prove herself by the end of the week.

* * *

><p>That worth was proven four days later. The town was having a quiet, peaceful day when they were attacked. Or more specifically, Jodi, Nancy, and Larry were attacked while Burt and Tyler were at Rosalita's studying a half eaten calf carcass that was suggesting a new mixmaster creature. It was right of course.<p>

The thing came out of nowhere, a snake creature with short stubby legs and the tail and ears of a mountain lion and over 10 feet long. It raced towards the store where Larry, Jodi, and Nancy were sitting, yowling and moving faster than it had a right to.

"What the hell?" Jodi screamed.

"Come on!" Larry rushed the women inside and slammed the door shut just before the creature crashed into it. The wood splintered but held.

Nancy grabbed her radio. _**"Burt! Tyler!"**_ she was interrupted by another crash against the door frame. The creature was big but apparently wasn't very skilled at breaking through wooden walls.

_** "Nancy? What's wrong?"**_ Burt answered, catching the fear in her voice.

_** "There's some….snake creature here, trying to break into the store!"**_

_** "Hang on, we're on our way."**_

Suddenly there was a shuddering crash as the creature slammed into the store again, crashing through the wall and into the figurine display case. They all screamed and ran as it shot forward but just as it was about to snatch Larry off his feet their wrist seismos vibrated and the floor erupted in a fountain of graboid, knocking everyone to the ground.

The snake creature screamed as Spot grabbed it with her tentacles and pulled it towards her mouth. It took a bit of struggling but she finally got it to her maw and chomped down, cutting off its head. The creature fell dead and after swallowing Spot retreated.

Burt and Tyler came on the scene five minutes later, clambering over the unmoving body to get into the store.

"Are you guys OK?" Tyler asked, helping the others to their feet from where they had been sitting and wondering at the sudden events.

Jodi nodded shakily.

"We're all fine, I think," Nancy replied. "Just...shaken up a bit."

"That was awesome!" Larry grinned.

Tyler laughed and Burt rolled his eyes.

"So what happened?" Burt asked, turning to look at the creature.

"That Snake Lion attacked us and then Spot rescued us," Larry replied enthusiastically.

"See Burt? Told ya she'd come in handy," Tyler grinned.

Burt grunted, smiling inwardly. "Well, I guess we gotta put up with her now," he grumbled, doing his best not to sound very happy about it.

_"YAY! PARTY!"_

Everyone looked up at the voice.

"Is that…Kiyo?" Jodi asked.

"Yep," Tyler grinned.

"Cooool!" Larry's eyes widened in excitement. "This is just like-"

_"No, no it isn't little Larry. This is just me doing a short of wall shattering. So, thank you for participating, have fun dancing and singing, yes?"_

"_That_ was the story?" Burt asked irritably. "You made a story just to hurt us? Who does that?"

_"Au contraire, my dear little survivor, no one was actually hurt were they?_ And_ you guys got a new bodyguard. So really, you have no reason to complain. You're welcome."_

"You are so confusing," Tyler said.

_"I know. Auf Wiedersehen!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...this came out a lot differently than I'da planned but, *shrug* whatever. Hope this works Regie, and sorry for the relationship thing if it didn't turn out so good...I've never really written anything like that before so I was kinda mnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. lol. Anywho, hope ya enjoy, as with the rest of y'all who read but don't comment. Trust me, I know you're there, I have stats on who sees my stories :P So review, ya ain't gettin' away unnoticed.<strong>


End file.
